


Dining Out

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Oral, Pure Smut, Reader receiving, fem!reader - Freeform, light cum play, mostly oral, reader - Freeform, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky really enjoys eating out.





	Dining Out

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there is no plot whatsoever. It's just gratuitous smut.

Your hands fist in the sheets, pulling them tight until they spring back from the corners. Your legs are spread wide, held open by the large shoulders between them. You want to throw your head back and close your eyes, but the pillow beneath it helps keep your focus on the dark hair between your legs.

“Fuck, baby, your cunt tastes so good.” Bucky growls against your dripping pussy. The vibrations make you squirm, but his arms wrapped around your thighs keep you from moving away. “I could keep feasting on you all night.”

You lick your lips and roll your hips. His tongue thrusts into your wet slit, in and out, fucking you. You watch as his hips move up and down, rutting against the bed. His tongue slips out of you and licks from the bottom of your slit to your clit. His soft lips close around the swollen bud and suck and you gasp and grip the sheets tighter as you hover on the brink of release. Just as you think he’ll finally push you over the edge this time, he pulls away.

“ _No_! Damnit, please James!” You cry out.

He untangles himself from you and sits back on his heels. His grin is wicked, and you want to kiss it away, but the restraints around your wrists keep you from sitting up. He wraps his hand around his swollen cock, pumping up and down. You lick your bottom lip before drawing it into your mouth, biting down. His tip is leaking pre-cum and you can see strands of it clinging to his lower belly. “See what you do to me, doll?” His fist pumps up and down again, slowly, tantalizing. You wish it was your hand wrapped around him. “You’ve got me so hard, so ready for you.”

“So take me then.” You whisper, voice low and husky with desire.

Bucky licks his lips and runs his cool metal fingers through your swollen lips, smearing them with your juices. He brings the fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. “I’m not done tasting you yet.” He lays back down and nips the soft flesh of your inner thigh. “I want your cum to coat my tongue.”

“Ah, _fuck_.” You say softly, ready to fall apart from his words alone. His lips and tongue being their assault on your pussy again. It’s not long before you’re back on the edge. “Baby, baby, I’m so close.” You tell him.

His hips are moving faster, rocking the bed with each trust. His hands grip your hips tight and you know you’ll have bruises in the morning, but at the moment you don’t care. He sucks your clit into his warm mouth again and flicks it with his tongue. That’s all it takes before you’re shattering, your release floods you and you know, you _know_ , he’s lapping it all up. The bed beneath you rocks violently once more before stilling.

Bucky licks you with soft, gentle strokes as you come down from your high. You’re panting, chest heaving from his ministrations, as your vision returns. Bucky pushes himself up slowly, looking up at you from between a curtain of dark hair. You suck in a breath at the sight before you. His stomach and chest are covered with thick ropes of his cum. He gives you that wicked grin again and swipes one long finger through the sticky mess. Long ropes of his seed connect the mess on his stomach to the cum on his finger. He brings his finger to your mouth, “Open for me darlin’.”

You obey, and he presses his finger between your lips. You suck the digit into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and swirling your tongue around his finger tip until it’s clean. With a groan, he pulls it back out and it’s your turn to grin.

“Keep looking at me like that and we’ll be onto round two before I can clean up this mess.” He tells you.

You smile wider, “I never minded getting a little dirty.”

 


End file.
